


"Tipsy Homecoming"

by WritingWithADinosaur



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 23:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17334815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingWithADinosaur/pseuds/WritingWithADinosaur
Summary: You have a little bit too much to drink and Steve comes home to find out.





	"Tipsy Homecoming"

**Author's Note:**

> Steve Rogers x Reader
> 
> Key: Y/N = Your Name, H/C = Your Hair Color, E/C = Your Eye Color
> 
> Warnings: Drinking, Cursing(?), Vomit. If I missed anything, please let me know!

You’d had a truly shitty week.

Your job was already stressful, but add in the fact that it was complete shit these past few days? It was awful. It was the best job you could find in the city, and you did not want to rely on your boyfriend for money. Everything that could go wrong at work, seemed to do so, and it felt like a majority (if not all) of it was your fault. Not to mention that your boyfriend was out of town for the past two weeks with no ETA back home.

Everyone knew you and your boyfriend. It’s kind of hard to hide the fact that Captain America is off the market. You loved him, but you hated when he had to go on dangerous missions especially when they came with no end date. You knew he had to go be a hero, but you missed him when he was gone.

So, between the shitshow that was your work life, your incessant worrying about Stevie, and your mental health not being the best, you decided that your cure could only be one thing: Alcohol.

The “Tipsy Cat Brewery” was a small local favorite of yours. It was a 15-minute walk from your apartment, and they hooked you up with the employee discount since you knew the owners personally after the past few years of living there.

Your phone had died on the walk from work to the bar, so you asked one of the bartenders, Jimmy, if you could borrow the one that you knew they had under the counter. You figured you would drink enough to start feeling lighter, then walk home and either drink more, or pass the fuck out.

It was hockey season, so Jimmy knew to put on your team’s game. You shot him a quick “thank you” as he placed your favorite drink, and some fries in front of you. You downed your drink and then asked for a double.

“Rough day, (Y/N/N)?” Jimmy leaned on the counter and picked at some fries. He never charged you for the fries, so you let him pick.

“More like rough _week_. I can’t seem to get things right.”

“Well, you know you’ll _always_ make the right choice in comin’ here.” Jimmy shot you a smile as he bit another fry. A couple came through the entrance, so Jimmy had to shift his attention to them. You watched them too.

It seemed like the women were having a date night. You smiled at seeing the two women in love, and proud to show it. They were cute. Holding hands, kissing every so often, and almost non-stop smiling. It made you miss those feelings.

You weren’t clingy, but you definitely missed physical affection. Steve was the best guy you’d ever been with in _every_ way. Him being away for so long, took its toll on you.

Swishing your drink in your glass, you knocked it back and asked for another. Jimmy gave a concerned look as you shifted your attention back to the hockey game on tv.

Eventually, you ended up feeling a _bit more_ than tipsy. You were still coherent, you weren’t shitfaced, but you were definitely drunk. Jimmy knew your limits, and he knew you could have one more before cutting you off. If you were with Steve or someone else, then it would have been a different story, but you knew you needed to be able to get home, and if you had anything else, it would have been risky.

“How much do I owe you tonight, Jimmy?” Your speech wasn’t slurred, but you were for sure slower than your normal pace. You pulled your wallet out of your back pocket and began to pull some bills out.

“$24 tonight, (Y/N/N).”

You knew that normal priced drinks would have cost you $10 more than what Jimmy charged you. So you left two twenty dollar bills on the bar and got up to leave. You got to the door, and Jimmy called out for you.

“Wait! Your phone!”

“Thanks! I honestly would have forgotten it completely until tomorrow!” You chuckled at your own stupidity. Checking the time, you saw it was close to 10:15PM. Tossing your phone in your bag, you fumble for your keys.

“You gonna be good to walk back home, (Y/N/N)? I can get one of the guys to–”

“Nah! I’m good.” You finally find your keys and shake them in front of Jimmy’s face with a smile. “Thanks for everything, Jimbo. I’ll see you later.”

“Alright. Please be careful! Take it easy!”

You walked out and began your trek home.

It wasn’t too bad of a trip. Just a bit cold, but you made it home in one piece. You dropped your bag and shoes by the front door before heading into your room and changing into comfy clothes. You pulled a 6 pack out of the fridge, and set yourself up on the couch with the tv remote, some snacks, and a pillow. The next couple hours were spent drinking, and watching Netflix.

The next time you looked up at the clock was when you woke up on the couch with a nasty feeling in your body around 3AM.

“Fuckin’ shit…” You groaned as you stumbled into the bathroom and sat in front of the toilet. You hated throwing up, but that was the price for how much you drank.

Nothing was coming up, but you knew it was going to happen eventually. You focused on taking deep breaths and being aware of what was happening. Within a few minutes, your head was in the toilet bowl, emptying the contents of your stomach.

Because you were in the bathroom in a messed up state, you didn’t hear the door open or Steve call out your name.

“(Y/N/N)?” He wandered into the living room and saw the ½ empty 6-pack on the floor next to the couch. He picked it up and put it back in the fridge before he heard coughing coming from the bathroom and then the toilet flushing. Steve figured you drank too much and ended up there.

He grabbed a bottle of water and he quietly made his way to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

“Sweetheart?” He cracked open the door to see you laying down on the tile floor with your arm over your eyes. You peeked from under your arm and saw your super soldier in the doorway. You were still a little bit drunk, but throwing up helped sober you up a little.

“Hey there, stranger! I didn’t know you were comin’ home tonight!” You tried to get up but instantly felt another wave of nausea travel through you. “ _Nope_. Nope. I’m just gonna stay down here for a bit longer.”

Steve softly laughed at your predicament before sitting on the floor next to you and slowly helping lift your head into his lap. His fingers naturally went to lightly scratch and pet your head.

“Well, I tried texting you an hour or two ago, but I’m assuming you were passed out on the couch.” He smiled down at you as you brought your hands up to rub your face.

“Yeah… I don’t know what time I fell asleep.” You groaned. The bathroom light was bright and even though you had your arm over your closed eyes, you couldn’t shake the nauseating waves in flowing through your body.

“And I’m assuming you didn’t have _just_ those 3 drinks I found in the living room?”

“No…”

“Tipsy Cat?”

“Yeah…”

You both sat there in silence for the next 10 minutes or so. The only reason you got up was to find your face back in the toilet, finally getting the last of everything out of your system.

“Ughhh… I think I’m finally done puking my guts out.”

Steve didn’t say anything. He just stood up, held his hands out and helped slowly lift you up. He held you steady as you rinsed your mouth out with mouthwash. Your legs were wobbly, but still held you up. Steve didn’t want to take any chances though.

“Do you want to walk to the bedroom?” You shook your head “no” and held your arms up like a child. Steve smiled, and gently picked you up to carry you to the bedroom.

Luckily you were already in your comfy clothes, so it was easy to get you in bed. He made you drink some water before laying down. Then, you got to watch Steve change into his pajamas. You just smiled, as you snuggled into the sheets and watched him. He caught you staring and smiled.

“You’re cute.” He got in bed next to you, and helped you cuddle up close to him.

“And you need to sleep.” He kissed your forehead and felt you relax in his arms.

“I’m glad you’re home, but this is not what I was planning for your first night back.” You admit to him.

“Oh really? What did you have in mind?” He was getting sleepy, but his natural curiosity got the better of him.

“You have all day tomorrow to find out.” You sleepily tell him and feel the rumble of a gentle laugh travel through his chest.

“Sounds good, sweetheart.” He started lazily running his hand up and down your back, lulling you to sleep quicker. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Stevie. Welcome home.”


End file.
